The present invention relates to a method for transmitting a short message in a telecommunication network to a number of communication stations, the short message including a second header information item and a data section.
Methods for transmitting short messages are known, for example, for the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) mobile radio network and are implemented there as SMS (Short Message Service). In the SMS short message service, only a single receiver can be specified for sending out a short message. If the same short message is also to be sent out to other receivers, it must be sent out several times by the sender.
From WO99/57927, a method for delivering an SMS short message in a mobile radio network is known in which the respective SMS short message has a “header”; i.e., a head section with an additional group identification code before the actual message section. In principle, this SMS short message is transmitted via a broadcast radio channel from the base station of a radio cell to all mobile terminals staying there. The respective mobile terminal has a memory such as, e.g., a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card on which the identification codes for the groups to which this terminal belongs are stored as a list. It is only in the case where the respective mobile terminal finds by a comparison that the group identification code of the received SMS short message corresponds to the stored code identification group that the SMS message is displayed at all on the terminal. In this manner, the respective SMS message is transmitted individually from the base station in the respective radio cell to each mobile subscriber device staying there and selective reception is only carried out in each individual subscriber device itself with the aid of the group identification code comparison.
To be able to distribute the same data packet starting from a computer of a first network to a multiplicity of computers of another network while saving network loading, instead of the actual destination addresses of the destination computers, these destination addresses are identified as “1.1, 1.2, y.z” in a section of the preceding packet header field of the data packet in JP10 210067; i.e., they are only described by continuous numbering of the destination computers and not by their actual address data. In the actual data section of the data packet, no destination addresses are provided.
In the routing method of EP 0 300 350, a number of function commands are transmitted in a communication message, starting from a transmitting terminal which is connected to a first bus system, via a gateway only to one single destination terminal which is connected to a second bus system. In the communication message, separate header and data fields follow one another, the header fields only being allocated transmit and receive addresses and the data fields being allocated exclusively function commands.